


Better

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Shay Solomon [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff, Kissing Drabble Meme, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for a kissing drabble meme on tumblr: for Hunnybadgerv, who requested a fingertips kiss for Johnny/Shay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

"Goddammit!  _Motherfucker_!” Shay pulled their hand back and stepped away from the stove.

Johnny slid off his chair and rounded the kitchen counter. “You alright?”

"Yeah, just burnt myself a little. Didn’t think the pan would be that hot yet." Shay glanced down at their fingertips and sighed. "Another day, another blister." 

"Here." Johnny gently took hold of Shay’s wrist and lifted their fingertips to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against them.

"Thanks, babe… but ‘kiss it better’ isn’t an effective treatment when you’re old enough to understand the placebo effect."

”Oh, yeah?” Johnny met Shay’s eyes and kissed their fingertips again. “Then how come you’re smiling?” 

 


End file.
